1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated electronic component comprising a plurality of parallel first conductive patterns, laminated to a plurality of parallel second conductive patterns with a magnetic layer therebetween, the first and second conductive patterns being alternately connected to each other via through-holes, and thereby forming a spiral coil inside the laminated body, with the axis of the spiral coil being parallel to the mount face, and also relates to a method for manufacturing the laminated electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows one example of a conventional laminated electronic component which is comprised by laminating a magnetic layer 71A, which a plurality of parallel conductive patterns 72A are provided on, a magnetic layer 71B, which a plurality of parallel conductive patterns 72B are provided on, and a magnetic layer for protection 71C, and alternately connecting the conductive patterns 72A and 72B. The conductive patterns 72A and 72B of the laminated electronic component constitute a spiral coil inside the laminated body, the axis of the spiral coil being parallel to the mount face.
As shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, since the conductive patterns which form the spiral coil are surrounded by magnetic material, this type of laminated electronic component does not achieve an ideal distribution of magnetic flux, shown by reference codes φ1 and φ2, and consequently, there is leakage of flux at φA and φB. For this reason, such conventional laminated electronic components have poor magnetic coupling and cannot obtain a large inductance.